


Requested threesome

by senpaisatanwolnot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpaisatanwolnot/pseuds/senpaisatanwolnot





	Requested threesome

"hey sam can i tell you something?" castiel said with a smile on his face,

"Sure Cas, what's going on?" Sam closes his laptop and turns around with a reciprocating smile

"It seems casey is obsessed with you hair. And she told me she wanted it longer" castiel said

"Oh, really?" Sam runs his fingers through his shoulder length locks. "I suppose it could be longer. Casey has been such a good girl for us lately and she deserves some kind of reward." Sam contemplates the situation while twirling a lock of hair between us fingers. "The thing that sucks is hair only grows so fast Cas."

"Maybe i can help" cas said smiling

"What are you thinking?" Sam says slowly clutching some of his hair protectively

"We could find a spell that makes its longer" cas suggested

"That's a really good idea Cas! Let's start researching now and hopefully we'll find one before Casey gets home."

"Okay" cas said getting up and searching the books

"Let me know when you find anything." Sam said scrolling through different documents on his laptop

"Okay, i will" castiel said looking through each spell book

"I'm having no luck, it's been hours and all I've found is hair removal spells. And unless I heard you wrong I don't think Casey wants a bald boyfriend." Sam pushes his hair back in distress

"I think i found something" castiel said bringing the book over to him, and showed him a page  
"Oh my god Cas that's perfect. We have to do it, like, now!" Sam hops out of his chair to hug Cas and get to work

"Yes we do" castiel chuckled, he was glad to help

Sam sits down on their shared bed and bowed his head. Letting his long mop of hair fall into his face. "It's all your Cas, have at it!"  
Castiel performed the spell and put it on his hair "just wait for a second"

"Make my hair as long as possible. The more hair the better, Casey deserves it." Sam says eagerly awaiting the results

"It will get long. Should i also give you a beard," castiel asked

"Let's just stick to the hair buddy, we don't need another reason for people to refer to me as a Sasquatch" Sam chuckles softly.  
"Casey would love a beard. I mean remember when you grew one?" Castiel asked rolling his eyes

"Alright, alright, but nothing crazy! I'm willing to have insanely long hair but the possibility of tripping over a beard is where I draw the line. I love you both but not that much." Sam winks at Cas

"Dont worry it will be a good size" cas said putting it on his face  
"I'm keeping my eyes closed until you're done. If you think my hair is long enough, make it even longer. This is all for Casey." Sam says covering his eyes with his hands.

"Its done" cas said proud of himself

"Ok let's see the damage babe." Sam takes a look in the mirror " Cas..... this is insane..... it's perfect!"

"It SO long." Sam says turning around to see his newly grown mane flowing down his back. "If dean saw me he would have a heart attack".

"He would, he really wants to cut it" castiel said laughing

"Well he's never going to now that I know Casey loves it." Sam pulls his lengthy hair up into a bun "I even think that you might have a little bit of a thing for it yourself mister."

"I mean maybe, not as much as casey" cas said blushing a little

"C'mon Cas you were so excited to get your hands on my hair. You can admit it." Sam pulls Cas closer "in fact, tonight when we show Casey her surprise I want you in charge of me and my hair. I'm submitting to you. You and Casey can run wild and fulfill every desire. You have both been so good to me, let me be good to you back."  
"Like i said not as much as casey does. She told me some stuff and its way too much" cas said staring into sams eyes

"Well let's do all of it and more. You're in charge Cas." Sam says "let's get everything set up, you know all of her fantasies so I guess I'll follow your lead for the rest of the night."

"I do, she tells me these things. I guess she likes to see my reactions." Castiel said laughing  
"Well she also likes being the dominant one"

"I wish I got to see those reactions, I bet you look cute all flustered." Sam teases. "You can both be dominant over me if you'd like. I know I would want that!"

"Oh sam im not dominant. She can have you tonight to herself. Later i can join you guys" castiel said winking  
"Shut up" castiel said laughing

"Ok Cas if you say so" Sam says "can you give me a few hints as to what she has in store for me and this mop?" Sam asks gesturing to the giant bun resting on his head. "We really need to start setting stuff up if we're going to surprise her, she's almost off work."

"Maybe she would like to cut some of it, and shave your beard while naked" castiel said thinking

"Damn, that's hot. I'm glad you gave me all this hair so she can still chop a lot off and I won't leave the bedroom looking like dean." Sam goes into the bathroom to get scissors, a comb and a razor to set up next to the bed. "Anything else you can remember?"  
"Ummmmm, i dont know. She is into many things sam. Its hard to keep track" castiel said laughing

"Yeah she is a naughty one, but I love it." Sam says nodding "I think she's down the street, go fetch our girl Cas." Sam kisses Cas's cheek and pats his shoulder before returning to the bed making sure his giant hair bun was in tact for the big reveal.

"Hey casey" castiel said approaching me  
"Oh hey. Whats?" I asked

"Come here" he said holding my hand and dragging me into the bunker

I walked in and saw sam "oh hey babe? Whats?"  
"Since you've been such a good girl. Our little Cas told me a few things that get you hot. And we're making it happen tonight." Sam reaches up to take the hair tie out and releases the massive bun letting it flow around him on the bed. "Do you like what you see babygirl?"  
"I- oh wow. Sam. I love it. Fuck you look hot" i said biting my lip

"It's all yours princess. Cas told me as much as he could about what you like without spontaneously combusting. Come sit with me and tell me what you have planned for me and my mane." Sam pats the mattress beside him and awaits Casey with his arms out.

I sat on his lap and stared touching his long hair "holy shit its glorious."  
"Oh yeah i told him this morning. He must of told you later." I said still touching it

"I only know a little bit" Sam says motioning to the hair cutting kit on the nightstand. "But I want to hear it from my girl's pretty mouth."

"Oh i wanna get naked and cut your hair while you try not to touch me" i said biting my lip and getting off of him, and getting completely naked. I grabbed the kit and sat down on his lap

"Is that all sweet girl? Cas told me there was something else but I think he was too flustered to tell me."Sam says flipping his hair behind his back and out of his face.

"I mean.. there is something else. Maybe a little bit of a blood kink" i said taking a scissors out

"Oh wow baby girl that is very naughty, I just thought you wanted to rub yourself out with a fistful of all this hair." Sam leans closer whispering in her ear "let's start with this scratchy beard, shave my face and make sure to give me some pretty knicks on my face to kiss better before my big haircut"

"Alright then" i said taking a shaver out and shaving cream. I put it on his beard and started shaving.   
"Dont touch me" i said demanding

"Yes princess" Sam says sitting on his hands leaning into her touches.

I carefully cut his hair as best as i could "you are way more obedient than castiel is" i said kissing his neck a little bit and then returning to cut his hair  
"Only a little trim? My hair is still down to my waist baby." Sam says wiggling his eyebrows with his newly shaven face. "I know you have some wild thoughts about your boy having all this hair."

"Oh now sam. I will do more. I just love it when you are frustrated" i said biting my lip and then cutting his hair a little more

"Can I see the scissors baby?" Sam holds his hand out "I think I know what you and Cas both want but will never tell me."

'yes daddy you may" i said handing it to him 

Sam grabs to thick pieces of hair and chops them off. "There we go, one for your princess and one for Cas. You can keep this with you if you ever need to get off and daddy isn't around" Sam then "accidentally" cuts himself with the scissors while handing them back to Casey. "Uh oh, baby can you help kiss this better before you get back to making daddy's hair pretty?"

"gladly" i said licking his finger slowly and then putting his finger in my mouth and started sucking on it 

"Mmmm good job princess. I feel so much better now" Sam kisses Casey on the head. "How about we fast track this haircut and get our little angel in here? I bet he's missing us." Sam whispers in Casey's ear.

"i kinda want you to myself daddy" i said kissing his neck slowly 

"Naughty, naughty girl" Sam smirks "ok princess I'm all yours for now. But, I hope you plan on finishing this hair up darling." Sam shakes his hair around showing off the uneven choppy mess made out of his hair "make me look like the handsome daddy you and Cas deserve."

" i love looking at your frusrated face. dont you wanna touch me? daddy" i asked cutting it a bit more, becoming more wet 

"I do, very badly. But my baby gets what she wants and she wants daddy to be frustrated doesn't she?" Sam asks knowingly

" i love your frustration, but i kinda want you to break the rules" i said grinding on his lap 

"What are the consequences for breaking the rules baby girl? Daddy wants to know what he's going to get when he disobeys his princess."

" what if i touch you while you eat? and cas joins me" i asked continuing , " when you are doing research" i contiued playing with his hair 

"Mmmmmmmmm baby such a tease." Sam sneaks his finger up Casey's thigh teasing the entrance to her pussy "it looks like daddy's breaking the rules, come show me who's boss."

"yes break the rules daddy" i said pushing him to the bed and started grinding onhim 

Sam aggressively fingers Casey's pussy taking extra good care and making sure that he doesn't stop before getting her off. "Baby where do you want to put your pretty cum tonight? You can cum anywhere you'd like" Sam asked increasing the speed of his fingers

"hmm, i dont- fuckk sam" i moaned as he kept going, 

"i want you to cum on my hair daddy please" i begged 

"Have at it baby." Sam grabbed a fistful of his silky chestnut locks and switched out his fingers for his soft hair . Massaging Casey's clit with the soft strands. "It's ok sweet girl, make a mess of daddy's hair."

"fuckkk yes, that feels so good daddy keep going" i said becoming wetter and wetter 

"oh i am going to make a mess of on daddys hair, i hope he doesnt punish me" i said grinding on it 

"Daddy might have to shave it all off. It's such a mess baby." Sam teases still swirling his hair around her clit

"no dont do that, i love your hair" i said moaning a little bit more 

"Seems like a fitting punishment then" Sam muses still teasing.

"How about after you make daddy's hair all wet with your sweet cum, you finish my haircut. But, the entire time you have to have you pretty pussy in my mouth?"

"yes daddy" i said still grinding on his hair 

Sam slips a finger through the mass of hair in his hand to continue fingering his girl. All the while still keeping his delicate strands rubbing against Casey's sensitive clit.

"fuckk that feels so good, i wanted this for so long" i said feeling him getting harder 

"I know you have baby. And you've worked so hard and have been so good to Cas and I so you deserve it. Now cum for me princess. Cum."

"fuuckkkk, keep going. i love sucking you both off, i love doing what my daddies tell me" i said moaning a little louder 

"So do as daddy tells you babydoll. Cum." Sam increases the speed of his fingers for the final time

"i- fuckkk" i moaned tilting my head back and cuming on his hair 

"Good girl. I hope you enjoyed your surprise." Sam said scooping Casey into his arms and holding her close

"I did enjoy it, i kinda want cas here too" i said biting my lip  
"I miss his cock"

"Do you want me to go get him for you? Would you like some alone time with daddy Cas?"  
"I want both of you" i said biting my lip

"Needy little girl." Sam teases. "Want to call for him? I'm sure he can hear you."

"Yes i do. Cas? Can you come here?" I asked

Cas slowly enters the bedroom taking in the chaos around him. Blood stains on the sheets, long brown hair strewn all over the room and right in the middle of the mess was his boyfriend covered in his baby's cum. "My, my, my, what is all of this mess?" Cas asked sternly looking directly at Casey

"I made a mess daddy" i said pouting

"That was very naughty. And what did you do to your daddy's hair? He spent a long time growing that out just for you." Cas said in mock disappointment.

"I came on it daddy," i said touching castiels cock  
"And cut it to pieces" Cas says holding up a thick lock of hair that he found at his feet for example. "What should I do with you? Since you daddy clearly can't get a hold of you." Cas turns to mock scold his boyfriend.

"He really cant, whatever you want" i said palming him

"Mmmm one second naughty girl." Cas walks over to Sam and spanks his thigh turning to grab two of his signature blue ties. "Since you encouraged this mess you will be punished as well Samuel." Cas ties Sam's wrists to the headboard before making his way back over to Casey. "Look at Daddy all tied up, now while I punish you I want to you look at daddy and apologize. Show him how sorry you are." Cas takes his clothes off in preparation before sliding in to his girlfriend.

"Okay daddy" i said pouting and wet in anticipation

"FUCK FUCK FUCK, i-" i tried to say as he fucked me faster and faster

"Say it!" Cas slams even harder into you keeping his intense grip on your body

"IM SORRY" i screamed as he fucked me harder and harder,

"What are you sorry for?!" Cas spanks you at the end of his question.

"For making a mess daddy" i pouted

"Now apologize to your daddy for what you did to him." Cas said maintaining his speed

I screamed as he fucked me, i could not form a sentence "im- SORRY DADDY"

Cas finishes on Casey almost immediately. And steps back to go lay on the bed next to Sam.

"Only good girls get to cum." Cas said passively. "Now I suggest cleaning this mess up and fixing your poor daddy's hair. And then maybe we can continue our conversation about cumming."

"But i want daddies cum" i pouted and was loving it, i started cleaning up naked. I knew castiel loved to watch me

"Do. As. I. Say." Cas said slowly. Cas started stroking Sam's hair "you really did a number on your daddy. I don't want to hear a word from you until this room is cleaned up. Do you understand?"

"Yes daddy, i do" i said, i started cleaning a little more. I loved how he watched me. I knew he wanted to touch me again

Cas snuggled into Sam keeping a watchful eye on his girl. "Almost done?"

After a few more minuets of cleaning, i was done "im done daddy"

"Good girl, now come over here." Cas motions for you to join him and Sam on the bed.

I came over there and sat on sam, and looked at cas with wanting eyes

Cas lays back "now before I let you ride me, you must promise to fix your daddy's hair and to never make messes like that ever again."

"Yes daddy" i said nodding

"Alight baby, get up here." Cas grabs your waist

I got on top of cas as fast as i could and started slowly grinding on him

"I think I'm too tired, you have to work for your orgasm yourself my love." Cas says putting his hands behind his head watching you to see what your next move is.

I pouted and started grinding some more, and started kissing his neck slowly

"If you would have just behaved, this would have gone much different for you dear."

I pouted more and started kissing a trail down to his stomach  
Eventually getting to his cock, slowly licking it

"No no no, daddy already came. Now it's your turn. And then after that we untie daddy, fix his hair and then bed." Castiel said 

I pouted and then put his cock inside of me, moving up and down

"Sorry princess but that's what happens when you disobey your daddies." Cas grabs your chin and turns your face to look at Sam. "He had such pretty hair, and a nice soft beard that I'm sure would've felt so good on your pussy. But you cut all of that off baby. Why?"

"I wanted to shave him and cut his hair. Riding his face would have been fun" i said biting my lip and continued

"You should have ask daddy to do it for him.I would've made him look very neat and handsome just for you."

"I wanted to do it, maybe i could do yours too. Shave daddies beard" i said noticing his beard

"No no no baby, we won't be doing that tonight. Maybe later both daddy's will have long pretty hair and beards for you to play with but we have to see that you know how to behave when doing so."

"Pllleasseee daddy " i pouted and moved myself to his face

"Beard and hair? Or just beard?" Cas asked now very curious.

"Beard" i said riding his face and moaning

"Mmmmmm no fun babydoll." Cas said almost actually disappointed

"As long as you want daddy" i said moaning louder

"I asked you princess, I want your opinion, I would very much like to please you." Cas said in between placing kisses to your thighs."

"long like daddies" i said moaning loud

"As you wish" Cas snaps his fingers and within seconds, his face is framed by a dark brown wavy mane and thick soft beard. "how do I look darling?"

"Really sexy daddy" i said cuming into his mouth

"Mmmmm thank you princess." Cas pats your thigh to get you to sit up and off of his face. "Now help me untie your daddy and let's get started on our makeovers. How does that sound?" Cas smiles lovingly

"Yes daddy" i said starting to untie sam

"Alright, I want you to help your daddy first. Then we can worry about me"

"Okay" i said grabbing the scissors

"Should i be naked?"

"Panties and bra my dear, if you were better behaved you could be naked." Cas reasons fairly

I pouted and put on my bra, i noticed it was his favorite and and then put on my thong

"Ok one last time, apologize to daddy Sam. And then you may start by cutting out this knot you made." Castiel holds up the lock of hair that you had previously came in.

"Okay daddy, im sorry daddy sam" i said and stroked his cock, And cut the knot i made

"Now I think despite the mess you made of your daddy's hair the longest he can come out of this with is right up to here" Cas demonstrated the lengths by placing his hand on Sam's peck. "So get to snipping baby girl"

"Okay daddy" i said starting to cut it while on him

"Hear let me put the rest in a small ponytail and you can just chop that off and daddy's hair will be pretty again

"Okay daddy" i said, i just wanted him to touch me so badly

"All done!" Cas said enthusiastically. He runs his fingers through Sam's hair and presses kisses all over his face. "You look very handsome Sammy"

I cut his hair and then kissed his lips "all done"

"Clean up all of this hair" Cas said still holding Sam's severed ponytail.

"Okay daddy" i said starting to clean, i wanted his hands all over me, the anticipation was killing me

"Do you like daddy Cas with long hair? Or should we go back to short? I kinda think I look sexy with this ponytail. What about you baby?"

"Short hair daddy" i said biting my lip

"Yes you do daddy"

Cas presses a kiss to his short lived ponytail "ok baby chop it off"

"Okay daddy, sit down"I said smiling

"Ok" Cas said pouting. He sits down in front of the mirror swinging his ponytail around in the mirror to get a good last look. "Snip snip baby"

I took the ponytail and cut it, then started cutting the sides of his hair slowly, while biting my lip.

Cas holds his severed ponytail and grabs Sam's in the other hand. "Come stand in front of me."

"Okay daddy" i said standing infront of him,

Cas grabs the waist band of your thong to place both ponytails up against your pussy. "You will sleep like this tonight baby." Cas chuckled at your shocked expression "what? You surely didn't think I was done punishing you right?"

"I didnt think that, i-" i tried to say but was so turned on

"Ok baby, time for bed." Cas cuts you off and motions you towards the bed.

Cas turned off the lights and snuggled up with you both. "Sweet dreams" Cas chuckled before he and Sam both closed their eyes.


End file.
